Merry Christmas
by chaosprincess123
Summary: Hermione, meine Hermione beugt sich vor und flüstert mir ins Ohr: Du bist es. Ein Weihnachtsabend birgt Erinnerungen und Geständnisse. HGDM, OneShot


HEY!

Jaaa, mich gibts auch noch und pünktlich zu Weihnachten bekommt ihr hier einen kleinen, feinen OneShot von mir.

Anmerkungen: Spielt im siebten Schuljahr. DH wird nicht beachtet. Die Geschichte ist nicht gebetat, wer Rechtschreibfehler usw. findet, darf sie behalten. ;) Hohe Fluff-Gefahr besteht, aber es ist schließlich Weihnachten...

_**Widmung:**_ Ich widme diese Geschichte allen, die meine Geschichten verfolgt haben und so nett reviewen! ;) Außerdem **_Puma Padfoot_**, die mich erst dazu brachte, hier Fics hochzuladen, und meiner tollen Beta **_Kysara_** (ohne die ich ein nichts wäre °g°) **_Ich liebe euch!_**

Et voilà: 

**Merry Christmas**

Ich kannte sie wirklich schon sehr lange. Genauer gesagt, ich kannte sie bereits seit dem 1. September 1991. An diesem denkwürdigen Tag bin ich ihr zum ersten Mal über den Weg gelaufen.

Es war der erste Schultag, der allererste Schultag. Ich stand mit meinem Vater am Gleis 9 ¾ und starrte auf die große, scharlachrote Lok, die mich in mein neues Leben bringen würde. Und dann sah ich _sie_. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie über den Bahnsteig hüpfte, so fröhlich und aufgeregt und gespannt, was wohl auf sie zukommen würde. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was mir auffiel. Nein, das war nicht das Wesentliche. Denn ich fand sie _schön_. Wunderschön.

Gut, sie war vielleicht nicht der Inbegriff der perfekten Schönheit, mit ihren etwas zu buschigen braunen Haaren, aber sie wirkte einfach schön. Schön... und so unglaublich glücklich. Doch ich hatte nicht mal ansatzweise Zeit, noch weiter über sie nachzudenken, denn mein Vater schob mich ungeduldig in den Zug, und als ich noch einmal hinausblickte, um mich zu verabschieden, war sie verschwunden. Das machte mich ein wenig traurig, doch ich vergaß sie schnell wieder und suchte mir mit Blaise, den ich schon lange kannte, ein Zugabteil.

Dort saßen wir, Vince, Greg, Blaise und ich, vertrieben uns die Zeit mit Süßigkeiten und angeregten Gesprächen, was uns wohl in Hogwarts erwarten würde. Und dann tauchte auf einmal wieder _sie _auf.

Sie hatte bereits ihre Hogwartsuniform an und sie fragte uns, ob wir eine Kröte gesehen hätten. Das hatten wir nicht, aber ich fragte sie unüberlegt, ob sie sich nicht ein bisschen zu uns setzen wolle. Sie sagte nicht nein.

Ich würde sagen, es lief wirklich gut, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem ich sie nach ihrer Herkunft fragte. Natürlich hatte mein Vater mir gesagt, das Muggelgeborene etwas minderwertiges wären und ich glaubte es, und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Sie erzählte uns, dass ihre Eltern keine Zauberer wären. Und ich sagte etwas, dass mir im nachhinein leid tat, das mir immer noch leid tut, es war etwas dummes, kindisches, aber ich habe es gesagt, und es hat sie beleidigt und es hat sie traurig gemacht. Also stand sie auf und meinte, sie müsste jetzt gehen, die Kröte suchen.

Und dann war sie weg und ich verfluchte mein Mundwerk und die Erziehung meines Vaters. Ich war wirklich schlecht gelaunt. Aber dann hörte ich, wie jemand draußen auf dem Gang etwas von Harry Potter erzählte, dass er auch hier im Zug sei. Ich war neugierig auf diesen Jungen, von dem alle immer sprachen, und so schnappte ich mir Greg und Vince und wir machten uns auf die Suche nach Harry Potter. Wir hatten eigentlich keine Ahnung, wo wir suchen sollten.

Aber dann hörten wir einen älteren Schüler, der seinem Freund erzählte, wo Harry Potter angeblich sitze und wir liefen sofort dorthin. Als wir das Abteil betraten, saß er dort, mit diesem Weasley. Ich fand, Harry Potter, der berühmte Harry Potter müsste sich nicht mit _so jemandem_ abgeben. Aber ich lag falsch. Die beiden hatten sich schon angefreundet und so endete alles im Streit. Meine Laune war jetzt _wirklich_ auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt.

Hogwarts fand ich toll. Ich mochte es, zu lernen, ich mochte es, das Schloss zu erkunden. Aber am meisten mochte ich _sie_. Sie lernte mehr als ich. Sie erlebte mehr als ich. Das lag wohl an ihrer Freundschaft mit Potter und Weasley, die seit dem Treffen im Zug meine Feinde waren. Und genau das war der springende Punkt. Ich durfte _sie_ nicht mögen, weil sie mit denen befreundet war. Das war nicht einfach.

Und es ging soweit, dass ich sie in unserem zweiten Schuljahr zum ersten Mal Schlammblut nannte. Es tat mir wieder leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Es reichte mir. Sie mochte mich nicht, also warum sollte ich sie mögen?

Dass sie mich nicht mochte, bewies sie einmal mehr in unserem dritten Schuljahr. Glaubt mir, ich spüre den Schmerz quasi immer noch. Sie kann wirklich fest zuschlagen, und das nur wegen so einem blöden Hippogreif. Aber eigentlich macht sie das nur sympathischer; sie tut alles, um ihre Freunde zu verteidigen. Ist wohl so eine Eigenschaft der Gryffindors.

Vielleicht hätte ich sie danach vergessen können. Ich sah nie schlecht aus, und ich hatte auch nie Probleme damit, eine Freundin zu finden. Aber im vierten Schuljahr war mir das plötzlich wieder völlig egal.

Als ich sie am Weihnachtsball sah, stand mir der Mund vor Erstaunen offen. Sicher, sie war nie hässlich gewesen, aber an diesem Abend kam sie mir vor wie von einem anderen Stern.

Unser fünftes Schuljahr konnte man nicht als ereignisreich betrachten. Sicher, Umbridge war da. Aber ich hatte keine Probleme mit ihr, was nicht heißt, dass ich sie sonderlich mochte. Ich musste einfach nur so etwas wie eine Gegenallianz bilden, gegen das, was _sie_ und Potter taten.

Und unser sechstes Jahr? Nun, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, an sie zu denken. Ich war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich dachte, ich hätte sie vergessen. Wirklich vergessen.

Aber jetzt sitze ich hier, an einem der vielen, runden Tischchen, zusammen mit meinen Freunden und Hauskameraden, und lache über ihre Witze. Und es scheint, als würde ich mich tatsächlich amüsieren, hier auf dem Weihnachtsball in unserem siebten und somit letzten Schuljahr. Aber das ist nur Fassade.

Denn hier sitze ich, Draco Malfoy, und kann meine Augen nicht von Hermione Jean Granger abwenden. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Sie ist wieder so überirdisch schön und in ihren Augen ist ein Glanz, den ich nicht kenne. Oder sind es Tränen? Sie redet ziemlich hektisch und laut mit Weasley. Die sind doch zusammen, oder? Sie reden lauter, die Musik wird leiser, alle drehen sich zu ihnen.

„Oh doch, Ronald Weasley, das hast du gesagt und ich weiß, dass du es so gemeint hast!"

„Ich... Hermione, versteh doch, ich... es war nicht das, was du denkst!"

„Es war nicht das, was ich denke? _Es war nicht das, was ich denke?",_ ihre Stimme. Ihre wunderschöne, melodische Stimme, gesenkt in einem bedrohlichen Flüstern, das den Weasley schrumpfen lässt wie eine Schrumpelfeige.

„Oh doch, ich denke, das war es, wenn ich denke, dass du mich gerade _Schlammblut_ genannt hast, Ronald Weasley."

Geschockte Stille. Keiner sagt etwas, als Hermione Granger ihre Hand erhebt und Ronald Weasley eine schallende Ohrfeige gibt. Keiner tut etwas, als sie aufsteht und die Halle verlässt.

Aber ich stehe auf. Ich, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin-Eisprinz und Reinblut, stehe auf und folge ihr, einer Gryffindor und Muggelgeborenen, aus der Großen Halle. Und es ist egal, was man darüber denken wird oder sagen wird, denn alles was ich weiß ist, das heute mein Abend sein wird. Wenn ich sie nur finde.

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückgelaufen ist. Sie wird vielleicht draußen sein. Draußen, im Schnee, wird sie sitzen und weinen.

Ich laufe also nach draußen und suche sie. Das Licht, das aus der Großen Halle kommt, ist hell genug, um sie am See sitzen zu sehen. Dort sitzt sie, ihre Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper geschlungen und zitternd vor Kälte, weil ihr Kleid nun mal ärmellos ist und wir Winter haben und Schnee. Ich laufe zu ihr.

Sie ist so wunderschön.

„Hey."

Meine Stimme erschreckt sie. Sie dreht sich um und versucht rasch, ihre vom Weinen verwischte Schminke zu verstecken. Aber ich nehme ihre Hände in meine.

„Shh", sage ich, „es ist okay."

Und endlich, endlich lächelt sie. Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich könnte tanzen vor Glück. Sie lächelt mich an! Mich!

„Dir ist kalt, nicht?"

Sie sagt nichts, aber ich nehme meinen Festumhang und lege ihn über ihre feinen Schultern. Dann setze ich mich neben sie.

Wir sagen nichts. Lange Zeit sagen wir nichts. Irgendwann setzt die Musik in der Großen Halle wieder ein. Wir schweigen. Es ist ein gutes Schweigen. Alles ist gut, solange sie jetzt nicht sagt, dass ich gehen soll oder mich fragt, was ich hier mache. Und solange sie hier neben mir sitzt und auf den See blickt.

Ich merke, dass mir kalt wird, aber das ist mir egal. Doch trotzdem bewegt mich irgendwas dazu, sie etwas zu fragen, eine einzige, fatale Frage zu stellen:

„Was ist passiert zwischen euch?"

Sie weiß was ich meine. Sie versteift sich ein bisschen, und es ist, als würde es ein klein wenig kälter werden neben mir.

Dann plötzlich liegt sie in meinen Armen und weint. Sie weint und weint und weint. Tränenbäche strömen über ihr schönes Gesicht und fließen in mein weißes Hemd. Und ich streiche vorsichtig über ihr weiches, schimmerndes Haar. Hoffentlich geht dieser Moment niemals zu Ende. Hoffentlich hört sie auf zu weinen.

Sie hört auf.

„Ich... ich wollte nichts mehr von ihm, verstehst du? Ich... ich..."

Sie schluckt und schluchzt kurz. Dann fängt sie sich wieder.

„Ich habe zu ihm gesagt... das es aus ist. Weil ich... weil ich..."

Sie spricht nicht weiter. Sie fängt wieder an zu weinen. Ich will nicht, dass sie weint. Ich ertrage es nicht. Also ziehe ich sie vorsichtig auf die Beine. Aus der Großen Halle klingt eine langsame Walzermelodie.

„Darf ich dich um einen Tanz bitten?", frage ich leise, hebe ihre Hand an meine Lippen und drücke einen zarten Kuss darauf. Sie lächelt ein kleines bisschen und nickt.

Und hier bin ich, Draco Malfoy, und bin einfach nur glücklich, dass ich endlich, endlich mit Hermione Jean Granger tanzen darf. Endlich.

Wir tanzen das ganze Lied über. Ohne ein Wort tanzen wir. Sie hat ihren Kopf auf meine Brust gelegt und wir tanzen, lassen uns in die Musik fallen, versinken darin. Ich liebe Hermione.

Ja, es stimmt, ich liebe sie. Und ich würde alles dafür tun, diese drei Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. An mich gerichtet. Ich. Liebe. Dich.

Vielleicht irgendwann.

Das Lied endet viel zu schnell. Wir bleiben stehen, so wie wir sind, und schweigen wieder. Kein gutes Schweigen diesmal. Eher ein beängstigendes, irgendwie endgültiges.

„Warum hast du ihn verlassen, Hermione?"

Meine leise Frage zerbricht die Stille. Hermione schaut mich an. Ich kann ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber wenigstens scheint es nicht, als wollte sie wieder anfangen zu weinen. Im Gegenteil; ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf ihre Lippen. Aber es ist schnell wieder fort. Ihre Augen sind ernst, und ihre Stimme auch, als sie fragt:

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen, _Malfoy_?"

Ich zucke zusammen. Mein Name auf ihren Lippen, voller Hass ausgesprochen. Warum? Ich verstehe sie nicht.

„Ja, warum eigentlich?"

Leise Worte, aus meinem Mund. Voller... Verzweiflung?

„Vielleicht... weil ich dich..."

Ich schaffe es kaum, weiter zu sprechen. Ob sie mich überhaupt hört? Meine Stimme ist so leise.

„Weil ich dich liebe."

Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber ich habe es gesagt. So, gleich wird sie blass werden und mich wegstoßen und zurück ins Schloss laufen. und sie wird mich mehr hassen als je zuvor. Vorausgesetzt, sie hat es gehört, natürlich.

Aber sie tut nichts. Also hat sie mich doch nicht gehört. Ich atme tief durch. Na, wenigstens etwas. Doch dann plötzlich tut sie das, was ich am wenigsten von ihr erwartet hätte: Sie zieht mich zu sich und... küsst mich?

Ja, tatsächlich, sie küsst mich. Mich? Mich! Es ist ein zarter Kuss, wie ein Windhauch auf meinen Lippen, und viel zu schnell ist er vorbei. Sie lässt mich los und sieht mich an. Ihre Augen glühen. Aber nicht vor Wut, sondern vor.. Glück? Sie ist glücklich?

„Was..."

Ich komme nicht zum Ausreden, denn sie küsst mich schon wieder. Dieses mal dauert der Kuss länger und ist tiefer. Ich schwebe auf Wolke sieben, nein, mindestens Wolke siebenundzwanzig, doch dann ist der Kuss schon wieder vorbei. Hermione, _meine Hermione_ beugt sich vor und flüstert mir ins Ohr:

„Du bist es."

Ich verstehe was sie meint. Ich verstehe es ganz genau. Und doch verstehe ich es wieder nicht. Ich bin der Grund? Warum sie Weasley verlassen hat und er sie Schlammblut genannt hat? Sie bemerkt meine Verwunderung und lächelt nur. Diesmal küsse ich sie.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so dastehen. Ehrlich gesagt, es ist mir auch egal.

Doch irgendwann lösen wir uns voneinander, schwer atmend, aber so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie lächelt, nein, sie strahlt mich an und ich lächle zurück. Was soll ich auch sonst tun?

„Draco?"

Mir laufen kalte und heiße Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja? Liebes?"

Sie lächelt mich warm an.

„Können wir zurückgehen?"

Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das traurig macht oder nicht. Wie müssen wir uns verhalten? Mir ist egal, was alle anderen denken, aber ist es ihr auch egal?

„Was willst du tun?"

Ihr Lächeln gefriert ein wenig. Dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern.

„Die, die sich meine wahren Freunde nennen, werden darüber hinwegkommen. Ich will bei dir bleiben, Draco."

Ich könnte vor Freude in die Luft springen. Ich hoffe, dass sie für immer mein sein wird.

OoOoOoOoO

Als wir die Große Halle betreten, diesmal Hand in Hand, erstirbt jedes Geräusch im Saal. Alle drehen sich zu uns um, und ich erkenne Weasley, dessen Miene unbezahlbar ist, und Potter, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt. Aber auch das Weasley-Mädchen, deren Augen strahlen mit dem unausgesprochenen Wort: _Endlich._

Ich blicke zu Hermione. Sie lächelt nur und gemeinsam gehen wir zu meinem Tisch zurück. Es hatte sieben Jahre gedauert, bis wir beide verstanden, zu wem wir gehörten. Doch ich wusste, ab jetzt würde es nie mehr jemand anderen geben. Und bevor ich Hermione zu einem weiteren Kuss in meine Arme ziehe, höre ich sie leise sagen:

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco..."

OoOoOoOoO

Krieg ich ein Weihnachtsreview? °g°


End file.
